curiousgeorgetvfandomcom-20200214-history
Curious George 5: The Runaway Monkey
"From the creators behind My Little Pony"~ The announcer in the trailer Curious George 4: The Runaway Monkey is a 2019 upcoming direct-to-video official animated musical comedy and finale film adaptation of the children's stories originally by H.A. Rey and Margret Rey, also another sequel to Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle. With Phil LaMarr voices as George, replacing Frank Welker, Alec Baldwin voices as Mr. Bloomsberry, Jamie Kennedy as Danno Wolfe, Jim Cummings, replacing Tim Curry, as Piccadilly, along with Greg Page, guest star from "The Wiggles" and "Butterscotch's Playground", voices as Squanto, a Patuxet Native American and Irene Bedard, guest star from "Pocahontas", as Tara. Summary Curious George runs away far away from home in Chicago after a terrible argument with The misunderstanding Man with the Yellow Hat, been set to bed without dinner and longtime after succeeding Hal Houston's commercial for every televisions. But now, a heartbroken Man with the Yellow Hat decides to bring him back home after he find out the truth, along with the help of his adoptive children, Troy, Daphne and Gerald in an all-new musical animated adventure! With new songs, unexpected surprises and much more awaits you on The Man's daily request to retrieve his monkey back home. Plot (Story) The beginning of the movie starts with a happy joyous wedding celebration of Ted Shackleford and Maggie Dunlop with George, who is thrilled to see a perfect-match couple and also just got hired, by Ted, as a music conductor at the wedding party. The other townspeople—including firefighters & new people; Andie, Stig, Stew, The Grocer & his son, Mr. Renkins, Mrs. Renkins, Allie, Bill, Piccadilly, Tina, a redeemed Danno Wolfe, Kayla, Layla, Tonga, Farmer Dan, Anna, The Quint Family, Mr. Quint, Mrs. Quint, Steve, Betsy, Aunt Margaret, Charkie, Mr. Zoobel, Chef Pisghetti, Netti, Ivan,, The Doorman, Hundley, Mr. Glass, John the Indian Chief, Bonny Smooth, Mr. Glass, Marco & his family, Dr. Naja Kulinda with Seymour and Strich, Tech Andrew and Hal Houston were all shown at the celebration at the city park, and Ted, as a groom, gives Maggie, as a bride, a diamond ring after a wonderful romantic dance. Suddenly, while retrieving the conductor's rod to conduct wedding music and just as Ted and Maggie were about to have their first kiss, George accidentally gets his left leg stuck in the sewer in the middle of the street, a unseen semi city bus is heading this way and the entire citizens- especially Ted, who grew shocked and frightened about the semi city bus, and Maggie, who has been hit and crash by a city bus after she quickly rescues George, during the celebration. Devastated and terrified by Maggie's death, the celebration was cancelled and all the citizens were heartbroken- including George and Ted. Maggie is now in heaven with the Lord, sad news told by Dr. Baker. This incident heart-wrenches Ted and George, who brimmed in tears for the very first time and they noticed that Junior is the one who accidentally killed Maggie and also Ted, turned his face red in anger, notices that George has been framed for the damage at Bloomsberry Museum (as seen from the 2006 original film) feeling ferious angry and refuses to forgive him and he calls 911 Guys and 3 police officers come by and arrest Junior and in court Judge Winkler (Henry Winkler) sentences Junior get life in prison without parole. Ten years later, in the museum, Ted's former-retired boss; Mr. Bloomsberry, along with his younger temporary 7 year old son; Johnny, who both felt sorry about Maggie's loss during the wedding celebration, came by to paid them a visit and first-time presents Ted's first adopted children from Maxwell's home mansion; The Foster's Child-Life Center; Troy Dunlop and his sister; Daphne Shackleford with two heart-shaped lockets, which is to remind them of their father's adventure heritage, and also tells them that Ted has been a museum director ever since 21 years (which he's still working though) The curious children were amazed at the ancient, and Ted accepts and agreed. Then after Mr. Bloomsberry and Johnny both leave to the golf course championship, Troy and Daphne both ask their father and their stepbrother; Gerald Shackleford if there's anything else they can do to help, but Ted however tells them their own future is already started. Troy and Daphne are a little afraid and disappointed, compared to their father, their own grown up roles in the future is "completely unclear" ''and they want to have their own purposes. Ted kindly lets his children know through his heart-felting song that their time "''is coming soon" and that they'll find their parts in the future "someday". Troy and Daphne, after amazingly hearing their father singing the last lyric part, are cheered up by Ted and Gerald's words of encouragements, knowing that they're right. During family time, while joining the movie while eating dinner, Ted, Troy, Daphne and Gerald were all watching a brand-new commercial about the new "Monkey Mashers Cereal", host by Hal Houston and his commercial assistant, George (which he became Troy, Daphne and Gerald's new and first "monkey brother"). Troy, Daphne and Gerald were amazed, excitedly talking how the new cereal would taste, but Ted however was not amused, strongly thinking that George is destroying live on screen on TV. In the movie set up studios in Global Space Agency, Hal thanked George for his huge help and the director offers the little monkey a special paycheck of $1,000,000, much to George's delight and excitement. When George came back home and shows a paycheck to his new siblings, Ted then steps in, sliding Troy and Daphne a side next to Gerald, and begins to argue with his monkey. Troy and Daphne both tries to confront their father, but Ted refuses to listen to each of them and begins to scolds at George, who grew frighten at the scolding voice. In his anger, Ted angrily confronts George that he will be set to bed early without dinner, very much to Troy, Daphne and Gerald's shock. George begins weeping to his room and Ted, after seeing the furious Troy, Daphne and Gerald behind him, tries to take back what he said to George, but they refuse and Troy and Daphne get into a heated argument about their "betrayal" father, and Gerald then angrily lashes out by saying they'd be better off without a father like him, and started to walk away back to Maxwell's foster home, losing their trust and fond of Ted, who falls into deep remorse over his actions at George. Later that night after having a phone call from the director and Hal Houston, Ted, still feeling awful about what he said to George before, knocks on a door with a dinner tray and kindly apologizes, but no answer avail. Then, Ted, knowing George needs his alone time, placed a dinner tray on a table in case if he's hungry. But, a berserk George, now losing all his fond of Ted, refuses to accept Ted's apology, ripping a friendship photograph apart and started to run away from home and far, far away from Chicago by taking a H.A Rey ship (from the 2006 original film) to find a new home to live and a new guardian. Meanwhile at Maxwell's foster home, Troy, Daphne and Gerald feel awful about what they said to Ted before, deciding to apologize to their father and giving him a second chance (kindly told by Maxwell). So, they return back home in an apartment building, but only to see George's dinner tray and no sign of Ted. Troy knocks on George's door, then Daphne opens the door and found out that George is gone. This freaks out Troy, Daphne and Gerald, deciding to find George fast before Ted returns. Gerald, taking Troy and Daphne along with him, rushed to the Global Space Agency to warn Hal Houston that George is missing. Hal Houston set on a search party to retrieve George. Hal Houston and Gerald went back to the apartment building to grab the gears, until Ted showed up with an apology fudge cake. Gerald, was been shocked at first before and being honesty, tells his stepfather that George has ran away, just because he was angry before. Ted horribly gasp as he dropped the cake and splattered on the floor and off screen screams "GGGGGGEEEEEEEEOOOOOOORRRRRRRRGGGGGGEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" in tears.'' '' Meanwhile after crossing the Cape Cod Bay, a now-calmed George soon discovers a city of Plymouth in Massachusetts, much to his amazement. He jumps off the ship and walks around to give himself a tour in his new home, while looking for a new guardian to fond to. Then, he curiously discovers the large woods and sees a historical Plymouth Rock nearby the ocean. After the exploration around the Cape, he was then startled by two Native American children beside the trees and a man named Squanto (unknown about George's name), who is not very strict, very kindly brings George to his home, meeting his family and friends, eating new foods and let him have fun, very much to George's happiness. He then introduces George to a beautiful maiden in the yellow dress named Tara, and George grew fond of Tara because of her singing voice and her personality. Back in Chicago, Hal Houston told the police officers to find George while the Reporter reports the first "Runaway Monkey" live on TV, much to everybody's shock. Ted, first-time brimmed in tears, came in after the citizens suggested the rightful choices and sobbingly reports his actions, feeling misery and morseful and tells everyone to help him retrieve George back home, which everybody in Chicago went into a good, search party mob while Ted takes Hal Houston's helicopter and takes matters of his own hands to find George, once again, by himself. Back at Massachusetts the next day, George's kind-natured expression gets all the curious kids of Massachusetts talking, and greatly notices Squanto who questions every children one at a time while George and Tara are at the ocean to swim, where Tara talks to George about becoming "a museum directress" instead of a school teacher and revealed that she is also Maggie's college friend years ago. This amazes George, but turned into a little bit curious. After lunch, George unbeknownst wins over the entire kids, townspeople and the Native Americans, and befriends each of them through the true meaning of the act of friendship, in which they all shared the same meaning at the same time. Meanwhile after a flight, Ted, while walking through the town, was gone panicking about his behavior at George through the years, defending his actions. He then started to calm himself down and admitting to apologize to George after finding the truth yesterday until he was knocked unconscious by a coconut that fell from a tree, and fell onto a large rowboat by the two unnoticed Native Americans, who are hunting fishes for dinner. After a boat ride and the Americans were off the boat, Ted recovers and started to again freaking out by an unexpected Cape Cod island. While trying to find the way out, he fell and tumbled to the ground while his shirt and pants ripped, his hair messed up and covered in leaves and mud. Ted moans in misery, but got up and started to find his way out (unknown that he is on Massachusetts where George is at). With the existence of George and keep Massachusetts very bad-nature free, Squanto escorted George to the dance party, where there's a lot of great music, party foods, dancing and even party games. Afterwards, they all parade into the city, while the entire Massachusetts letting the parents take care of their children from harm. After celebrating, they all gathered for the first annual firework show the night, and George was having such a great time with Squanto and Tara. The next day, unbeknownst to Ted, Troy, Daphne and Gerald were at Massachusetts, only on the city side, and they all started to search for their father. Back with Ted, unknown to the children, he was having a hard time trying to get pass the giant boulders and trees (that they're blocking Ted's way and path), but reminded calm without taking out his frustration at himself. He came then found another path, noticing it's a short cut, much to Ted's joy. Before going into the short cut path, he accidentally bumps into Troy, Daphne and Gerald, who are very happy to see their father again. Ted was very happy to see them again, then apologizes to them for not understanding the truth and his behavior at George as well and the four reconciles each other. They all team up each other and went to the short cut path to find George. Back at the woods during sunset, Squanto tells the Native Americans, Tara and George his story about his late father's first Thanksgiving feast and even Pocahontas, much to the children's amazement, and George and Tara both sat under a large tree while looking at the stars. But, Squanto's stories are interrupted by the ruffle sounds coming from the bushes, and this shocks the Native Americans, who are preparing their weapons to attack dangerous predators. But, they all only noticed Ted coming out of the bushes, and Ted squealed in excitement and joy as he spotted George with Tara. While laughing wildly, he happily scoops up George from Tara's arms and started hugging his monkey, sobbing exclaiming, "Oh, George, I've final found you! I was so worried, where have you been?". He then begins to soothe a disgusted George, who refuses to come back home and still has Ted's anger expressions on the inside, much to Ted's shock. Ted tells George that he does not need a million dollars (which he found out George's awarding paycheck that was left on the table before) and said the only thing Ted ever wanted...is to have George back as the beginning restart of "buddyship", while he, while feeling deeply gratitude by his actions and telling him that he misses George too much, begins to sing his special friendship song, which it cheers up a fluttered George in little tears, Troy, Daphne and Gerald (who are walking behind before) were amazed by Ted's singing voice and Squanto, the Native Americans and the kids--and even Tara vocalizing the lyrics. After the song, the citizens and Native Americans all cheered as George, now forgiving his apology, reconciles Ted again with a huge friendship hug. Ted later whimperingly apologizes to George, and George keeps hugging Ted while smiling. He then surprisingly meets Tara, who sees her wearing yellow like him, and charmingly apologizes to her about snatched George in the first, but Tara however curiously asked Ted if he is George's "true" guardian. An honest Ted tells everyone in Massachusetts, including Squanto the truth and being misunderstanding sometimes happens, in which makes them understood and celebrate Ted with their victory cheer afterwards. Tara then started to smile and kissed Ted for being honesty, much to Ted's awkward shyness. Squanto then asked Ted if he knows the history of his father's first Thanksgiving long time ago, and Ted replies the rest of Squanto's stories and Tara surprisingly finishes the last story, much to Ted's surprise. Ted finds out that Tara knows every histories and when she eating a sandwich with mustard inside the lettuce, he grew fond of her after he and Tara had something in comment, much to Troy, Daphne, Gerald and George's happiness. Ted and Tara both smiled at each other and fell in love for the first time and started to have their first kiss as the citizens once again started to cheer. Days passed later back home in Chicago, The reporter reports about George's homecoming homier reunion and everyone in Chicago all cheered as Ted flies in Hal Houston's helicopter back home as the camera man's camera captures as the helicopter lands at the rooftop of the Global Space Agency, very much to Hal Houston's thrill. At the museum after Ted giving his speech, the Friendship Festival begins and Squanto (very much to everybody's amazement) takes the stage to thank Ted, George and the children for making Massachusetts a better place for everyone as the singing actress; Shakira came to the stage. As Squanto and Shakira both perform the song together, Ted then notices a sadden George all by himself, looking up at the night star after realizing about the late Maggie years ago. Ted came out and tells him that that Maggie is watching in heaven and she will always guide you wherever he goes, near and far. In acceptance of Ted's refresh friendship, George yanked the rope and creates fireworks for Squanto and Shakira's performances. After the big celebration before the end credits starts, Ted invites Tara over to have dinner with Troy, Daphne and Gerald, and George was been volunteered, by Ted, to kindly open the soda bottle to give each of them drinks, but, even when he was being very careful, the bottle top breaks the window and the lights go out by a spilled soda pop and makes an anger Ted, though deciding not to say it, decides to once again say his catchphrase and, after George sheepishly and quickly claps his hands once to turn the lights off in pitch black screen before the credits starts, he angrily yells out "GGGGGGEEEEEEEEOOOOOOORRRRRRRRGGGGGGEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". In The End Credits they sing the Curious George theme. In the post credits scene at the city park, Ted and Tara were married at last with George, Troy, Daphne, and Gerald who are being very happy that Tara became a new mother in the family and they all say this is the final film of the Curious George franchise. Characters * Curious George: A original tailless monkey who is the protagonist and runs away from Chicago after Ted had sent him to room as his punishment without any dinner, deciding to never return back. * Ted Shackleford (The Man with the Yellow Hat): George's primary teacher and mentor. He is also absent-minded and a bit awkward. He worriedly started to search and retrieving George back after a misunderstanding angry argument with George (who was doing a important commercial with Hal Houston), refusing to spend his life without him and as a token for being misunderstanding. * Maggie Dunlop: Ted's current girlfriend, who is close to be Ted's new wife, but never succeeds when she has been hit on a city bus after rescuing George during the wedding celebration. (finale performance) * Tara (The first Woman in the Yellow dress): George's new guardian and Ted's new love interest (appear in most of the film as the late Maggie's replacement), who is Maggie's college friend and dreams of being a museum directress. (debut) * Johnny Bloomsberry: (appears for most of the film as Junior's replacement) a good friend of Troy, Daphne and George (debut) * Mr. Bloomsberry (his son Junior Bloomsberry is locked in prison all his life and he has a temporary son named Johnny Bloomsberry as Junior's replacement) * Maxwell (a foster parent and leader of Gerald, Troy and Daphne and the other children who allows them to do whatever they want and not get punished) (debut) * Troy Dunlop: (Ted's first adopted son/ George's brother) (debut) * Daphne Shackleford: (Troy's younger sister/ Ted's first adopted daughter/ George's sister) (debut) * Gerald Shackleford: (Troy and Daphne's oldest stepbrother/ Ted's stepson/ George's older stepbrother) (debut) * Junior Bloomsberry: (locked in prison for the rest of his life after killing Maggie) (finale performance) * Police Officers (whom arrest Junior Bloomsberry) * 911 Guys (whom orders 3 police officers to arrest Junior Bloomsberry) * Judge Winkler (sentences Junior Bloomsberry to life in prison without parole) Voice Casts * Rino Romano as The Narrator (aka Old Ted) * Phil LaMarr as Curious George (replacing Frank Welker) * Jeff Bennett as Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat) * Nicki Bryar as Maggie Dunlop/Teenage Boy #1 * Alec Baldwin as Mr. Bloomsberry (replacing Fred Tatasciore) * David Cross as Junior Bloomsberry * Dan Stevens as Ivan (replacing Ed, O Ross) * Jim Cummings as Piccadilly/ (replacing Tim Curry) * Jamie Kennedy as Danno Wolfe * Bill Fagerbakke as Hal Houston (replacing John Goodman)/911 Guy #1 * Tom Kenny as Tech Andrew (replacing Alexander Polinsky)/911 Guy #3 * Rodger Bumpass as 911 Guy #2 * Dana Snyder as Police Officer #1 * Carey Means & Dave Willis as Police Officer #2/Police Officer #3 * Henry Winkler as Judge Winkler * Angela Bassett as Dr. Kulinda * Matt Lauer as The Reporter * Jason Lee as Maxwell * Greg Page as Squanto * Irene Bedard as Tara * Judy Kuhn as Tara (singing voice) (uncredited) * Shakira as herself * E.G Daily as Troy Dunlop/young Ted Shackleford * Max Charles as Troy Dunlop (singing voice) (uncredited) * Tara Strong as Daphne Shackleford/Woman #1/Old Tara * Jeremy Jordan as Gerald Shackleford * Kath Soucie as Woman #2/Flower Pot Woman/Teenage Boy #2/Johnny Bloomsberry Songs # Like Curious George - Dr. John # One Small Voice (Kenny Loggins version) - Jeff Bennett & Jeremy Jordan # Mi Ya Hi (Numa Numa) - O-Zone # Everybody Dance (from Butterscotch's Playground) - Greg Page # My Old Friend - Jeff Bennett, Greg Page & Judy Kuhn # History Book (from Butterscotch's Playground) - Jeff Bennett, Max Charles, Tara Strong & Jeremy Jordan # Like Curious George (pop version) - Shakira # Turn me on (Carly Rae Jepsen version) - The casts # Curious George Theme (finale) - The casts Song Lyrics "My Old Friend" lyrics Ted (spoken:) George, you don't need a million dollars. All I ever wanted, is to have you back, back home with me. I'm so sorry, buddy. Ted (singing): It's hard to remember No matter how far or getting near When you hadn't been around for me A companion and roommate I can always depend for My old friend That's who I love Squanto (singing): He's taken for granted The kindness had given to him He always gives him all his love Tara (singing): A father A carer His both arms outreach him Squanto (singing:) His old friend That's who he loves Ted (singing:) Wish I could turn back my hands of friendship Keep things the way we agree If we agree I would give him my love If I can, I can... Squanto (singing): His love and his kindness From here ever after Is all that he says that he loves for... Squanto and Men Choir (singing/vocalizing): A father A carer His both arms outreach him His old friend That's who he loves... Ted (singing/vocalizing): A companion and roommate I can always depend for My old friend That's who I love... Ted (singing): My old friend That's who I love... Tara (singing): That's who he loves... Production July 13, 2019 Trivia * This is the final movie series to complete the trilogy. * This is the first time a misunderstanding Ted refuses to give George any dinner after punishing him (similar to "Where are the Wild Things are?"). In all earlier episodes with 9 seasons and 3 films of Curious George, Ted never punished him when Troy, Daphne and Gerald didn't appear in 3 films and all episodes with 1-9 seasons. * Jason Lee stars in this film since 4 films of Alvin & The Chipmunks. * Jason Lee starred with David Cross in 3 films of Alvin & The Chipmunks. * Jason Lee first time stars in this film as Maxwell, with David Cross reprising his final voice role for Junior Bloomsberry. * Ted cries out "George" & angrily yelling out "George" in this film is similar to Dave yelling out "Alvin" in 4 films of Alvin & The Chipmunks. * Squanto might have died in real life long time ago in the histories, but in the final film, Squanto made his first animated appearance for the first time, voiced by Greg Page. * Squanto resembles Kocoum from Pocahontas. * Maxwell, voiced by Jason Lee, is a first animated character in this film. * Dave Willis Carey Means and Dana Snyder from Aqua Teen Hunger Force star in this film as Police Officers. * The song "My Old Friend", Ted's friendship song, is very similar to the Chipettes' original song "My Mother" (covered by Daniel Bisell). * Tom Kenny, Rodger Bumpass, and Bill Fagerbakke from SpongeBob SquarePants star in this film as 911 Guys. Category:Movies Category:Upcoming films Category:Musical films Category:Curious George Characters Category:Curious George Actors Category:Guest Stars